Angels
by yunianora
Summary: El mal ha regresado a la Tierra. Para combatirlo, Atenea y Temis deben unir fuerzas. Sólo que la segunda Diosa guarda más misterios de lo que parece, y entre los defensores de ambas surgirán lazos que pueden ser tanto su salvación como su perdición.


**Notas: **¡Hola! Bueno, tras una larga temporada sin saber como comenzar este fic al que tanto cariño le tengo, creo que por fin conseguí el principio que quería. Esta fue mi primera historia, no solo del fandom de Saint Seiya, sino también en general, y después de tanto tiempo mi forma de escribir cambió mucho (para bien, creo) y me di cuenta de que el fic necesitaba una reedición. Aquí la tenéis, así que espero que os guste.

Antes de dejaros con el fic, una última cosa.

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Saint Seiya son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, Toei, y todas las empresas/editoriales/personas que crearon tan maravillosa serie. El resto de personajes y demás son míos.

* * *

><p>Angels<p>

Capítulo 1

Temis

Saori abrió el pergamino que Tatsumi le acababa de traer y leyó para sí misma. La caligrafía era alargada y muy cuidadosa, y decía lo siguiente:

_Querida reencarnación de Atenea:_

_Este manuscrito, enviado por una de mis sacerdotisas supremas, viene a decirle algo sumamente importante, por lo que le ruego que gaste un poco de su tan preciado tiempo y lea lo que tengo que decirle. Mi nombre es Linda, y soy la reencarnación de Temis. Mi verdadera naturaleza la descubrí ya hace mucho, justo cuando mis dos protectoras me encontraron, mas nos refugiamos lejos por una razón: nuestros enemigos buscaban con desesperación el fin de nuestras vidas. No les temíamos, mas viendo las Guerras Santas que libraba su excelencia, decidimos apartarnos para no provocar más batallas y muertes. Así pues, durante una temporada no tuvimos descanso alguno, pero luego nuestros enemigos se retiraron. Llevábamos más de un año sin notar su presencia, cuando el mes anterior atacaron nuestra morada y la destrozaron entera. He de decir que, si no fuese por mis protectoras, ahora mismo con probabilidad estaría muerta. Nos vimos obligadas a marchar de nuestro hogar, y mudarnos a un lugar en los bosques griegos, cercano a donde residen ocultos mis sacerdotes y sacerdotisa cuidando de mi preciado templo. Tras unos momentos de meditación, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que no podemos defender solos a la Tierra, ya que nuestros enemigos han adquirido un nuevo e impresionante poder y ahora, en vez de atacarnos a nosotras, se la han tomado con la humanidad y no descansarán hasta que el mundo caiga a sus pies. Así pues, nos gustaría trazar una alianza con su excelencia, para preservar juntos la paz y destruir a nuestros enemigos._

_Respetuosamente,_

_ Linda Kirsel, reencarnación de Temis_

La joven lo cerró con delicadeza, una vez hubo terminado la lectura. Entonces, dejó el pergamino encima de la mesa de su despacho mientras cerraba los ojos y pensaba con tranquilidad lo que haría. "Si es verdad lo que dicen, una alianza con Temis sería una muy buena idea", pensó. Pero entonces, frunció el ceño recordando otra cosa: "Aunque, si no fuera cierto, sería una peligrosa trampa en la que nos veríamos envueltos." ¿Debía confiar en aquella desconocida que decía ser la reencarnación de Temis? Miró hacia su mayordomo, con la duda escrita en sus ojos. ¿Qué haría? Entonces, deslizó su vista desde el hombre hasta la puerta doble de madera que cerraba la estancia. Al otro lado se encontraba la chica veinteañera que le había traído el manuscrito, había dicho que su nombre era Isabella y que era una de las sacerdotisas supremas de Temis. "Ya que esta chica nos ha venido a buscar, debería interrogarla antes para saber si es cierto lo que dice o no_."esbozó_ una ligera sonrisa, satisfecha con su conclusión final, y se dirigió a su mayordomo:

—He tomado una decisión —dijo mientras se levantaba de su sillón—, antes de preguntarle a la sacerdotisa donde supuestamente reside Temis para ir allí, hablaremos con Isabella para corroborar la verdad de sus palabras.

Una vez terminó de hablar, ambas personas salieron del despacho de Saori y fueron a junto Isabella, que les esperaba en una sala de espera que la Diosa había mandado construír para ese tipo de casos. La sacerdotisa se levantó inclinando la cabeza, como gesto de respeto, conforme los vio entrar.

La joven era baja y delgada, de pelo castaño largo y liso con flequillo y de ojos de un color claro entre el azul, el malva y el gris. Vestía una sencilla túnica, sandalias romanas y una capa con una capucha que había retirado al llegar como gesto de respeto; sus vestiduras eran todas de un color blanco impecable.

—He llegado a un punto en el que no sé que hacer —comenzó Atenea—, si lo que dices es cierto, accedería sin problema ninguno e iríamos cuanto antes a trazar esa alianza con tu Diosa. El problema reside en que, como deberás comprender, no sé si fiarme de ti o no.

Isabella asintió con la cabeza, conforme a lo que Saori acababa de decir. Era comprensible que no confiaran en ella, ya que si sus posiciones estuvieran invertidas, la sacerdotisa tampoco se fiaría demasiado.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para demostrarle que mi palabra es de confianza? —le inquirió la joven, sin cambiar lo más mínimo su expresión serena.

—Sí —le respondió la joven diosa mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia la puerta de salida—, mis caballeros deberán darme su opinión. Por ello —continuó, mientras le hacía un gesto a Isabella para que la siguiese—, me gustaría que fuésemos a fuera y os los presentara.

—Como desé.

Mientras Saori llamada mediante su cosmos a sus doce Santos de Oro, la visitante y ella se colocaron en frente de la estátua de Atenea. Los ojos claros de Isabella miraban el horizonte, mientras su mente viajaba mucho más allá.

—Princesa Atenea...

Los doce Santos de Oro se hallaban frente a ellas, ataviados con sus respectivas armaduras y arrodillándose, en una reverencia, ante su Diosa.

—Podéis levantaos —dijo Saori, mientras caminaba de un lugar a otro. Los jóvenes obedecieron y ella prosiguió—. Bien, os he llamado porque necesito de vuestra ayuda en una decisión que podría resultar importante. Sin embargo, no seré yo quien os informe —una vez terminó de hablar, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a la visitante, concediéndole su turno.

—Bien, mi nombre es Isabella y formo parte del alto clero de Temis, Diosa de la Justicia. Llevamos siglos luchando contra nuestros enemigos, mas como éstos nunca habían ejecutado un ataque contra alguien que no fuéramos nosotros, decidimos no establecer ningún tipo de relación con otros Dioses. El caso es que su forma de actuar ha cambiado, y su fin ahora reside en la destrucción del planeta. Por ella, Linda Kirsel, mi señora y actual reencarnación de Metis, ha llegado a la conclusión de que una alianza con Atenea y sus defensores podría ser beneficiosa para todos y que juntos podríamos defender la humanidad. Sé que lo que os estoy contando carece de algún hecho que lo corrobore, pero mi señora Metis y sus protectoras se encuentran en una situación delicada, provocada por un ataque recibido hace unos días que destruyó su morada, y no podían venir hasta aquí. Así pues, yo os guiaría hasta su emplazamiento.

Los caballeros se miraron entre sí, sin saber a ciencia cierta cómo reaccionar. Aquella joven no parecía estar mintiéndoles, pero su experiencia les decía que no debían confiar en las apariencias. El Santo de Virgo abrió sus ojos y los clavó en Isabella, mientras buscaba la mentira en aquellos iris azules, grises y malvas. Ella entrecerró los párpados, en un gesto que en apariencia era desafiante pero que en el fondo pretendía retener el escalofrío que la sacudía por dentro. Aquel hombre rubio de inmenso poder y belleza igualable la había dejado petrificada con la fuerza de su mirada azul. Una extraña sensación le recorrió las venas, y notó como los latidos de su corazón palpitaban a una velocidad mucho mayor. Su rostro mostró durante un breve momento la confusión que le provocaba aquello. Como sacerdotisa, nunca había sentido nada semejante. Nunca. Entonces, el bello y poderoso hombre apartó los ojos de ella y los centró en su Diosa.

—Dice la verdad —afirmó.

—Tienes razón —le respondió Saori, esbozando una sonrisa—, acepto la alianza. ¿Podrías evocar una imagen del lugar en el que está tu Diosa, Isabella?

—Por supuesto —le dijo la joven sacerdotisa, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose.

En su mente, una brisa que arrastraba el aroma de los árboles comenzó a formar el lugar. Se trataba de un bello y tupido bosque, de altos y gruesos árboles tan viejos que bien podrían tener unos cuantos siglos. Enredaderas y flores de todos los tipos y colores se extendían por sus troncos y por el suelo, entre la verde y mullida hierba. Unos cuantos gorriones volaban desde unas ramas a otras, batiendo sus pequeñas alas con una gracia elegante, y a lo lejos se podía divisar una pareja de águilas. Un pequeño sendero de tierra, probablemente creado a raíz de todas las personas que habían caminado por el mismo lugar una y otra vez, serpenteaba entre el bosque, conduciendo a los caminantes que lo lograran encontrar hasta el templo de Temis.

Atenea observó con curiosidad la imagen y con su cosmos la reprodujo en la mente del Santo de Oro de Aries.

—¿Podrías llevarnos, Mu?—le preguntó.

—Sí, princesa —le respondió él.

—Pues vayamos ahora mismo, Tatsumi —siguió hablando Saori, refiriéndose al mayordomo, que se había situado a su lado—, avisa a los demás caballeros y amazonas. No tardaremos mucho, sólo vamos a evaluar la situación.

Entonces, le indicó a Isabella que le diera la mano a uno de los caballeros y así, encadenados por los dedos, las catorce personas se desvanecieron en el aire.

Mientras, en otro lugar...

Dos figuras se recortaban bajo la luz de la luna, una de ellas lanzó un grito estridente y se dirigió a su compañera:

—Se ha aliado con Atenea. ¿Qué hacemos ahora, Kartsa? —A través de los mechones de su pelo verde, los ojos grises de la hablante despedían odio y rabia.

—No te preocupes, hermana, parece que entre sus defensores se van a establecer ciertos vínculos que podríamos atacar —le replicó la otra, cuyo físico era idéntico al de la otra mujer, con la única excepción del color rojo de su pelo—. El mundo seguirá siendo nuestro, no son más que dos Diosas de pacotilla. Podremos destruírlas con facilidad, Dartsa.

Ambas esbozaron a la vez una sonrisa maléfica que despedía arrogancia y maldad a partes iguales. Entonces, ambas desaparecieron en una niebla oscura.

El mal había regresado a la Tierra.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: <strong>Bueno, espero que me hagáis llegar vuestra opinión. Como siempre, lo podéis hacer mediante un review, un e-mail a mi correo electrónico (y u n i a _ n o r a h o t m a i l . c o m , quitar los espacios para tenerlo) o un comentario en la entrada correspondiente, o la que queráis, de mi blog (h t t p : / / e l r i n c o n l a d y . c o m ,quitar los espacios para conseguir el link). Por cierto, la anterior (pero no por ello la primera, el fic pasó por muchas etapas) versión la podéis encontrar colgada en mi blog, por si queréis seguir leyéndola, saber el final o lo que sea. Lo único que le cambié a esa anterior versión es la ortografía y un poco la gramática para mejorar la lectura, pero sin cambiar el argumento ni nada de ese estilo, ya que para eso ya escribí esta nueva edición. En fin, eso es todo. Y por cierto, las dos protectoras de Temis saldrán en el siguiente capítulo, no os preocupéis, Yunia y Nora seguirán estando en la historia, al igual que el resto de OC's.

Besos ^^


End file.
